<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound To Be Trouble by MiraculousCuddlebug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826001">Bound To Be Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousCuddlebug/pseuds/MiraculousCuddlebug'>MiraculousCuddlebug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cock Warming, Dom Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Femdom, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Kissing, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher Potions (The Witcher), Yennefer is a Good Dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousCuddlebug/pseuds/MiraculousCuddlebug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hunts, when Geralt is still burning through hs potions, his lovers like to take... very good care of him. He becomes desperate for human contact, something Yennefer and Jaskier are more than happy to provide.</p>
<p>All hail gentle dom Yennefer :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound To Be Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please excuse the lame title, this is filth that I ended up writing in one day mostly at 2 am, and I am too tired to feel embarrassed about it. I never thought I would write Geraskefer and yet... here we are ;)</p>
<p>By the way, the whole master/pet thing is pretty light, it's more of just a term of endearment Yen uses. </p>
<p>Also, this is a kink I've had for a long time and didn't know it was a thing other people thought about until I saw some drawings of it by Soushiyo on Twitter! (Honestly, that's been happening to me a lot lately, like... sex on horseback? Never talked about it to anyone until I met you horny bastards. I love you guys)</p>
<p>Anyway, let me know if there are any tags I missed and I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yennefer sipped gently from the silver goblet grasped in her elegant grip. Her nails, pointed like talons and polished to perfection, drummed against the plush velvet armrest of her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were trained intensely on the figures entwined on the equally luxurious bed. One was sculpted with hard lines and patterned with scars, the other slimmer, a bit softer, and dusted with dark curls. Both of the figures were ensnared in scarlet bindings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gazed, enraptured, as the two men writhed together, restrained and held close by their bonds. Groans and sighs of both delight and frustration drifted over to her from the pair. Setting down her drink on the nearby table, the sorceress stood and slunk over to the bed, her artfully-draped silk robe trailing a bit on the stone floor behind her. Yen settled on the edge of the mattress, grinning at the sight of her lovers in the midst of one of their favorite activities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier turned his head to catch her gaze, his eyes half shut in pleasure. Geralt, on the other hand, was too far gone to look at her, his head staying buried in the spot where the bard’s neck met his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer smiled wickedly, her hand cupping the side of Jaskier’s face and her thumb stroking his flushed cheek. “Are you enjoying yourself, pet?” The man let out a whine and pushed into her hand as answer. She smirked at his desperation and leaned in to meet his lips in an indulgent kiss. Her tongue lavished attention on him, eagerly lapped up by the brunet. Another noise escaped him when she pulled away, but she pacified him with a hand petting his hair as she turned her attention to the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her grip was gentle but firm as she pulled his face out of its hiding spot. His eyes had yet to return to their normal hue and his veins still stood out like ink flowed through them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a ritual they loved to partake in whenever Geralt returned from a hunt still affected by his potions. His unnaturally heightened senses made his skin buzz and ache, soothed only, as they had discovered, by the touch of another person. Yen and Jaskier were more than happy to lavish attention on the Witcher in any way he desired, but this particular practice had become favored by all three of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt had his legs outstretched and his back propped up against the headboard. The two men’s chests were lashed together around their ribcages and Jaskier’s arms looped around Geralt’s neck, his forearms bound together. He straddled the Witcher’s lap with both legs bent, his shins resting on the bed beneath him. Ties connected Jaskier’s ankles to Geralt’s thighs, keeping the bard’s legs tucked under him. The Witcher’s arms hugged Jaskier’s waist, kept in place by binds around his wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could hardly be pressed any closer together, but that was the objective. Geralt’s desperation for skin contact was quelled somewhat by the fact that he didn’t have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice </span>
  </em>
  <span>but to be close to his lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he still made a growl of protest as his face was tugged back out into the open. Yen pet his face in half-genuine apology. “Oh, darling, isn’t our little bird being so good for us? Is he making you feel better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moan rose up from Jaskier’s chest at the praise as he squirmed in Geralt’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, and that was the other half of the equation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s cock rested snugly inside Jaskier. The bard’s own member was hidden from view, pressed between their bodies. Each movement from either man caused Geralt’s dick to shift inside Jaskier, pressing just against where it felt like heaven. The two ground together as best they could with their limited movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does he feel wrapped around you, hm?” Yennefer ran her fingers through long silver hair, scratching lightly with her nails and coaxing a purr out of the man. “He’s so patient, sat on your big cock like such a good pet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman shifted to kneel behind Jaskier, to the side of Geralt’s legs. She stroked her hands down the bard’s sides, squeezing his waist before settling over his hipbones. She gripped his hips, digging in her fingers enough for the man to whine and drop his head back towards her. After pressing a fond kiss to the top of his head, she started to push and pull his body, sliding Geralt’s cock in and out of him. Both men groaned loudly at the movement. She laughed gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it, my darlings?” she teased. A growl tore its way out of Geralt’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yen…” he ground out, warningly, but its effectiveness was dampened by his limited range of motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s just so fun to tease you boys. And our Jaskier just looks so pretty squirming on your cock, doesn’t he?” She punctuated her question with a squeeze of Jaskier’s ass, the words and the sensation making the bard lose his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please…” he groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, what? What is it you want, pet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sob heaved through his chest. “I want him to fuck me… I need him to fill me… please, mistress.” The last part was spoken in a desperate whisper. It made Yen beam in delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, what do you think, Geralt? Would you like to fuck our little bird? You want to fill him up with your cum? Do you think he deserves it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, yesss…” the hunter moaned, positively wrecked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer hummed, pretending to consider the request before answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. Give him what he wants. Don’t hold back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt let out a feral groan, burying his face back into Jaskier’s shoulder and biting down. The bard cried out at the sting and basked in the fact that it would leave a mark. The Witcher’s hips began to rut desperately up into the smaller man’s. It made Jaskier whimper and dig his teeth into his swollen bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorceress tutted, tugging his lip free and tracing it with her thumb. “Shh, none of that.” She slipped two fingers between his lips, giving him something to occupy his mouth. Her other hand rose to once again stroke the Witcher’s tangled locks, gently tugging through the knots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yen’s touch spanned from the top of Geralt’s head to his tensing shoulders as she lovingly took care of both her partners. She leaned in to press wet kisses wherever she pleased, her plush chest like a pillow against their forms as she teased them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt their frantic grinding start to stutter, a sign that their play was coming to its peak. The sorceress pulled her fingers free from Jaskier’s mouth, whispering, “Don’t bite your lips. I want to hear you scream.” He nodded hurriedly with a moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yen trailed her spit-slick fingers down the man’s back until they dipped down between his cheeks. She stroked his stretched, dripping rim, feeling Geralt’s dick pumping in and out in a frenzy. Applying pressure, she stimulated the sensitive muscle, almost working her fingers in next to the Witcher’s thick cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The singer’s moans and sobs grew in both pitch and volume, matching his mounting pleasure. She continued her attentions to his hole, pushing him ever closer to the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running her teeth lightly over the shell of Jaskier’s ear, Yennefer murmured a command. “Let go, little bird.” She accentuated it with a firm press against his rim and he finally broke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud cries rang out through the heavy air as his cock spurted between the men’s chests. Geralt let out a groan at the slickness matting the hair on his chest. Each of his increasingly sharp upward thrusts tore a moan from Jaskier, prolonging his high as much as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One lover taken care of, Yen lowered her fingers just a bit from the bard’s rim to Geralt’s balls. She cupped them in her expert hand, rolling and squeezing just the slightest bit. His grunts and pants blended together into one drawn-out noise expressing his desperation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sharp stutter of his hips, Geralt released himself inside Jaskier and choked out his loudest groan yet. He managed a few more snaps of his hips as he rode out his orgasm before slumping into his bard’s body bonelessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer cooed at her satisfied lovers panting exhaustedly in the aftermath. Her hand had pulled away from where they were connected, resuming her stroking against sweaty skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of catching their breath, Yennefer softly spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone alright?” Jaskier nodded sleepily against her shoulder. “Geralt, love? Are the potions gone?” He hummed and nodded as well, at which the woman laughed fondly. “Shall we untie you both now?” After both had given an affirmative, she started to tug the intricate knots free. The rope was soft and silky, but she still rubbed briefly over the skin she uncovered as she released them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even once the bonds were completely gone, the two men still clung to each other, much to the amusement of the witch. She grabbed a damp cloth from the side table and, warming it with a bit of magic, wiped at the areas that needed it most, particularly Jaskier’s ass and both their bellies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping the cloth on the floor to be dealt with later, she found herself being tugged into an embrace by warm arms. Geralt had slid down to lie flat on the bed with Jaskier still on top of him. She was quickly tucked into the Witcher’s side with his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head against his chest and hear his calming heartbeat. The position put her face right next to Jaskier’s and she smiled as his soft lips kissed her nose. The trio settled in comfortably, quiet after their night of fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three sets of legs tangled together under soft sheets as they all drifted off in peace. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While writing this I thought about whether I should have Yen get involved more ~intimately~ and then I remembered there's an entire canon scene where she watches an orgy while fully dressed so that made me feel better</p>
<p>If you liked it and want more (I write mostly Geraskier though) feedback and kudos literally give me years of life!</p>
<p>You can find me on Twitter @PeachieBun06 where I post fandom brainrot and bullshit from my life (and profess my genuine undying love for everyone)</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, have a lovely day/night! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>